The Challenge Talk Show with Chaos!
by asharaez
Summary: This is a talk show story, where the host Chaos (OC) will talk with each chapters special guest about that chapters challenge, which is a challenge for you writers combined with a talk show story.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing on this and this work is pure fan created fiction for free entertainment. Only my OC Chaos is owned by me and he is based on the Greek primordial god of creation. Naruto, Jiraya and Tsunade are the property of _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**THE CHALLENGE TALK SHOW WITH CHAOS!**

**Challenge 1: The Tsundere Headache Challenge!**

A large talk show room is shown when the lights come on and the audience clap with wild cheers as the host of the show comes on stage, who is a rather strange person by anyone's opinion as he wears a large black hooded cloak that hides most of his 6 foot tall frame, his hands are covered by black leather gloves and his feet are covered by knee-high black combat riding boots, but the most unusual piece of clothing on him is the Japanese kitsune or fox mask that is made of a white material covered in red markings.

This figure is _The Primordial God of Creation and Origin: Chaos _and he is here to kill some time. Chaos soon spoke "Greetings, my name is Chaos and I'm the host of this show. I can break the 4th wall by the way, so I can be the avatar of _**asharaes**_ in his stories mostly trolling anyone and anything." than he went to his cushy leather seat.

Chaos than, once seated, continues "Each chapter we will have a special quest who i will have a fun time telling about the challenge of the chapter with, so give it up for our first guest: Jiraya 'The Toad Sage' from _**Masashi Kishimoto**_'s _Naruto_-manga."

Tall man with long white spike hair in a ponytail came on stage, he has black eyes with red kabuki lines under them, a grey ninja jumpsuit on his body covered by a red haori and his feet adorned by a pair of red geta shoes. He seated himself after a firm handshake with the host on the lovely red leather couch.

Jiraya tells the host "It's great to be here and not the afterlife like I normally do. So let's get on with the challenge." and Chaos answers "Sure, now the **Tsundere headache challenge** is, where asharaes challenges the fanfiction writers to create a story, where any fictional tsundere character with their most headache causing friend or friends are sent to go through one of the next series as a crossover: _Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Brothers, Touhou Project or Digimon_ (Any season). Said tsundere has to go through humorous misfortune through the thing."

Jiraya lears then "Hopefully it's a girl as they are always so fun to tease!" and then he began to giggle like a lecherous monkey while writing in his trusty old notebook, while Chaos smirked mischievously under his mask and somehow his mask copied it "Well sorry about Jiraya, but when girls get on his mind, there is only one true cure, which will end his part today." Sure enough, not a second later a busty blonde woman crashed through the ceiling right next to Jiraya and smashed his face with her chakra empowered fist straight into the second home of a water shape-shifting, pigtailed martial artist screaming "YOU PERVERTED WASTE OF SPACE! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!" and then she leaped out of the same hole.

Then Chaos got off the chair and went to stand on the stage saying "And that was Lady Senju Tsunade from Naruto giving Jiraya the lesson, why you don't write smut in public. Thank you for reading this and join me on here for the next challenge when it comes. Bye Bye, Birdie!" and in a flash he was gone and the audience with him.

**Here is the challenge again:**

**Create a story, where any fictional tsundere character with their most headache causing friend or friends are sent to go through one of the next series as a crossover: Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Brothers, Touhou Project or Digimon (Any season). Said tsundere has to go through humorous misfortune through the thing."**

**Send me the name of any story you write as a response to this challenge by PM.**

**I would also like it, if any Beta readers would like to help me with my grammar or any other problems in the things i publish.**

**Please review about what you think of this idea, as i read the guidelines that challenges are not allowed to be published, but what if i mix the challenge with a story like this? Any ideas, questions or comments will be taken into consideration, but not flamer stuff.**


End file.
